


When You're Talkin' in Your Sleep

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Finniplier [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack (mentioned) - Freeform, King of Five Nights at Freddys, Lazy - Freeform, Lord of the Fox, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleeptalking, VidCon, Video, YouTube, bed, jacksepticeye - Freeform, king of the squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: ---- Based on my experiences laying in bed with Declan (my boyfriend) this is written for him for an early Valentines Day gift. --------------Mark has to admit that he is about as smitten with you as when you're awake. And he knows that you are, too. Which makes him happy as hell...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:15 am and I just wanted to write something to let you all know I haven't died. I'm currently laying in bed with my beautiful boyfriend and am enjoying his sleep talk.
> 
> (Based upon his in-sleep ramblings, mildly.)

Mark smiled as they got back to the hotel. It was (Y/N)'s first Vid Con and he did very well. It wasn't easy, dealing with the pressure of being watched like some kind of god. Some would call it first world problems, but it was somewhat of a pain in the ass. One misstep and you realize that, in a way, you've failed everybody who looks up to you. It takes courage for a leader to smile at his fans like equals, strength to realize you can't be there for everyone of them through their struggles, and determination to set a good example for the younger and more impressionable among them.

Finnick could have been a king, tonight. Beautiful, happy, hugging everyone and being patient with those who were pushy and overbearing. He had found a way to be a diplomat, fair in his attention and kind. It was one of the many reasons why Mark loved the man. 

Finnick yawned, stretching out his jaw as he stretched over towards the light and flicked the switch. The luxury hotel was illuminated in all its glory. Mark found contentment in coming up behind Finnick and nuzzling into the back of his neck. "You still smell like Chemicals, Markelz..."

The laugh wasn't a bark, more of a soft chuckle into the back of the other's neck, "At least my hair is back to its normal color like I wanted three years ago..."

A laugh, soft, rumbling, gentle: "I like it in any way you do it. This way just makes you look more adorkable.."

"That pun gave me cancer, Finny-pooper..." He casually referenced, but his expression grew more serious when Finnick swayed a little, unbalancing them, "You're tired."

"Are you sure we shouldn't call you sherlockplier? Markiholmes? Sherliplier? Or maybe-"

"Okay, I get it, you smartipants boody butt-buuuuu....let's get you to bed, eh?" He picked him up bridal style, much to a surprised yelp.

Mark carried his lover to their temporary bed - only to settle right up, under the covers, with a contented smile and a nuzzling snuggle. (Y/N) settled his arms around Mark's neck and sighed, pushing his head under Mark's jaw. A giggle from the male signaled the next statement's overtone even before he said it, "I love you, King of the Squirrels..."

A smirk, followed by the words, "And I love you, Lord of the Fox..." 

Silence I sued between the two, Mark blissful as he listened to the relaxing breaths of his beloved. Eventually, his paramour fell into the dream world. Mark assumed he dreamed of running with foxes or jokingly bantering with Jack back when they first started dating. But that changed when the two started sleeping together regularly. Now Mark knew that he held a crown representative of something better than the titles over Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria or Rodents...

He held the crown signifying his dominion of his lover's dream world. 

As of on cue, Finnick Foxey quietly muttered his name. Mark found a smile creeping to his features; as the following sentence was groggily muttered, from the confines of his lover's dream. "I love you more than anything...your my special Markel Sparkels..." 

Mark would have blushed from the lascentious origin of the pet name, but he was to intranced with how cute his Finnick was like this. "I love you, whomper whooper." Mark smiled, kissing the other's forehead as he slowly fell asleep.

He wouldn't truly need daytime assurance of how much his boyfriend loved him, not as long as he heard him talking in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if the typos are ridonculous in this. I'm actually up at (what's now 5:34 am) typing this up on my IPad. 
> 
> My boyfriend is such an adorable twink. Love you, Declan~


End file.
